


Language Lessons

by Atomicweight



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Summary: “你会说手语吗？“ 漂移同时用着两种语言问道。他维持着柔和的嗓音，把这些话缓慢又清晰的推进了救护车的手掌和指间。“就一点点。”救护车用着塞伯坦的语言（Neocybex）回复道，他的手也表达了同样意味的话语。漂移提高了嗓音的同时也加重了与救护车手指间推拉的动作。”想要再多学一点吗？“
Relationships: Mate - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Language Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Language Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194062) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



漂移握住了救护车的手，手心贴着手心，手指松散的交叠在一起。救护车的手起先是绷紧在了一起，然后又慢慢的放松开来。“你会说手语吗？”漂移如此问道，同时用着两种语言。他维持着柔和的嗓音，把这些话缓慢又清晰的推进了救护车的手掌和指间。

“就一点点。”救护车用塞伯坦的语言（Neocybex）回复到，他的手也表达了同样意味的话语。

漂移提高了嗓音的同时也加重了和救护车手指间推与拉的动作。”想要再多学一点吗？“

“漂移。”救护车的声音听起来半是警告半是恳求。*不是现在，不要今天。*

“来吧，阿救，即使是老古董也会学些新的把戏。”漂移笑着说道，灵光和语调间充满了调笑和戏弄。但救护车完全听不进去，他顽固的挣脱了被握住的手。

“我有些诧异你竟然知道一些，”漂移说道，略去了话中剩下的一半。远在他们成为战场的对立面之前，漂移和救护车早已处在了塞伯坦阶级的两端。

“会一点手语是能在末日大街里工作的必要需求。”救护车说道，回避了漂移的视线 ”有时候我们的患者无法通过其他任何方式交流。也不明白为什么这会在那里这么受欢迎。”*在某些塞伯坦人之间*，有些话救护车没有说，但它们就静默的悬挂在空气之中。

没有前途的败者与泄露秘密的小人，挖掘的机械与矿工，是用完可弃的群体们，以及在漂移加入汽车人之后才了解到的，那些在流水线上被生产的士兵。最底层的阶级。

“因为这个语言是被矿工所发明的。”

救护车抬起头，从他的表情可以读出，他明显不知道这件事。这段历史宛如一片星云迷失在浩瀚的宇宙中。

“声音通常难以在矿山中传播，而且由于浓厚的尘土，也无法依靠无线电来通讯。因此，矿工们发明了一种他们可以在地下用的语言。他们之所以用他们的手是因为身体的其余部分由于厚重的装甲而无法感受太多。“

“愚蠢且不切实际。他们为什么不…”救护车刚想发问，但仿佛想起了什么，他突然合上了嘴。“哈。”。

“矿工不被允许使用书面语言进行交流，“漂移证实了救护车所想的东西。“而且这需要花很多的时间去学习，当你不能依靠下载来获得这份技能时。“

”威震天告诉你这些的？“救护车问道，生气的退后着，将双臂交叠在了胸前。

这是一个如此明显的讯号，但漂移并没有做出如期的反应。他控制着他的灵光去恳求和解。他在这里并不是为了战斗，他也不希望救护车会反射性的推开他。

经过了一阵尴尬而又漫长的沉默后，救护车感到了些许难堪。像是想要道歉一样，他伸出了他的双手。漂移顺势握住了它们。

“手语是形象的，”漂移说道，”并不是音位学，尽管他的语法与塞伯坦语相仿。“

“我说了我知道一些，“ 救护车小声的咕哝道，“我没有这么的无知。”

漂移笑了出声。“哦，抱歉。”。他调整了下他的手，让它们贴着救护车的掌心，然后移动着他们的手指直到能够没有缝隙的紧扣在一起。他调整了他们的姿势，弯曲了手肘，放松了肩胛，将身体尽可能的贴近直到漂移能感受到被救护车磁场所拉扯着的熟悉感觉，以及他灵光中稳定的嗡嗡声————那些从充满生机的火种中传来的微小的能量。

救护车在头雕下皱着眉头，但他并没有就此放开。

“你的名字是什么？“漂移用塞伯坦语缓慢的说着，在手指间写下了这些。

救护车愁眉苦脸的说道。“我不知道如何用手语签名。”

漂移的手缓慢的移动着。“救 护 车，”，他说着，徘徊在每个流出音节上。手指间移动的符号就如它代表的事物——一颗永远只能以一个方向转动的齿轮，在某些位置锁定，永远无法反向。

救护车重复了自己的名字，手指如往常一般优雅的触动着漂移的手。“你的名字是什么？”救护车用手语反问道，重复了漂移先前的动作。漂移的笑容仿佛溢满了光学镜。

“很高兴认识你，救护车。”他大声说道，手指在救护车的掌心与之间缓慢穿梭。“我的名字是漂移。”

Notes  
一些献给Enfilade的作品，希望能让你微笑：）


End file.
